This invention relates to an aircraft cockpit equipped with an information display device as well as to an aircraft.
In general, this invention relates to the layout of an aircraft cockpit, and more precisely to the availability of necessary information during the various phases of use of the aircraft.
In an aircraft cockpit, several screens make it possible to display useful information.
In particular, two major types of displayed data are differentiated: on the one hand, avionic data necessary for the actual flying of the aircraft and on the other hand, data ancillary to the avionics, of the chart, documentation type, . . . , relating to the outside world without being directly connected with flying of the aircraft.
These data ancillary to the avionics are not necessary during all the flight phases of the aircraft, but are used only during certain specific phases, and for example in approach and landing phases of the aircraft, or even in ground phases during preparation for a flight or for maintenance operations on the aircraft.
This information generally is presented on an information display device comprising a screen having a display surface and a cable bundle connected to the screen.
Such a cable bundle makes it possible to supply the screen continuously without loss of information and is necessary at the time of fitting out an aircraft cockpit in order to ensure continuity of display of a large number of data.
Nonetheless, such a cable bundle is restricting with respect to the possibilities for positioning of the screen, and the latter generally occupies a fixed position in the cockpit, even though the information displayed is not referred to continuously by the pilots.